


Uneven

by newbandnamethx



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Port Play, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers), and fuck him rough, basically TC and Warp are done with Screamer not giving them attention, its not therapy but its something ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbandnamethx/pseuds/newbandnamethx
Summary: Skywarp and Thundercracker have a deal with Starscream, if he neglects the bond, they get a free night to be in control. Starscream racks up a heavy debt.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	Uneven

If Starscream had been paying attention to his bond, he probably would have seen this coming. Then again, if he had been paying any mind to his bond at all, this probably wouldn’t have happened to begin with.

He was as high strung and unpleasant as ever. Megatron had been running him so ragged he barely had time for recharge, refueling, or any sort of private affairs. He could sense his trinemates’ irritation, but when weren’t they irritated with him?

As far as priorities went, they were pretty far down the list, on account of them being unlikely to slag him in recharge if he failed them. But still, dimly he had been aware of the building displeasure.

Then Megatron called a few days off for rest as they awaited the arrival of reinforcements. Starscream was looking forward to the chance to properly recharge and fuel when he arrived back at his quarters.

He pushed open the door to see two extremely displeased looking trinemates standing before him. Thundercracker had a length of cabling with him and Skywarp had a nervously giddy look on his face that Starscream was half ready to slag off it.

“What’s this?” He asked, knowing very well what it was.

“You holding your side of our deal,” Thundercracker said solemnly.

“Deal?” Starscream said, cocking his helm to feign innocence. 

“The one where if you neglect the bond again you make it up to us by giving us control for the night,” Skywarp said helpfully.

Starscream sighed. He had indeed made the deal last time, after nearly a month of neglecting his trine and also giving them an intense scare when a fight with Megatron had sent him to the medbay. Their bond had been wearing so thin and Skywarp and Thundercracker’s displeasure was so unanimous that negotiating his way back into speaking territory with them had been a chore.

After that, he could go little more than a week of neglecting their bond without facing some kind of repercussion later. He knew the signs of their displeasure though, Thundercracker got aggressive and Skywarp got antsy.

“It’s been nearly three weeks since we’ve had a discussion let alone an interface, time’s up Star,” Thundercracker stated, and Starscream took a moment to really look over his trinemates.

Thundercracker’s mouth was set in an unpleasant scowl on his otherwise handsome face and the way he held his frame exuded pent up aggression in every seam. Skywarp was twitching near incessantly with brimming energy and looking Starscream over like he was a particularly tasty energon treat. Great. He could tell he was in for a night.

Interfacing wouldn’t solve everything, but it would probably help.

He eased up on the subconscious clamp he had on their bond for the past few weeks. He had shut them out both in order to focus and to keep them from pestering him about his emotional or physical state. He didn’t need Thundercracker trying to manhandle him to a berth or Skywarp trying to spoon feed him energon. And he definitely didn’t need to be aware of every time they interfaced each other while he was going toe to toe with Megatron’s ire.

He had made that mistake once, early on in the war, and had left Megatron in the middle of an argument when the sensations from the bond had caused him to feel an unpleasant dampness in his array that he couldn’t both ignore and continue to try and best Megatron in an argument.

Waves of irritation and concern and jealousy flowed across the bond to him and in return he gave them his emotions of strut deep exhaustion, stress, and the usual low level paranoia.

Skywarp’s face softened a little at his bond’s opening, but Thundercracker’s expression remained unchanged. He was shielding whatever plans he had for the night, so Starscream could only guess what the blue mech had in store, but he had the idea it wouldn’t be entirely pleasant. Thundercracker was better at holding a grudge than Skywarp and was far more muleish about getting what he wanted.

“It’ll be as pleasant as you make it for yourself,” Thundercracker told him sternly. “I don’t care you haven’t recharged in your own berth for a week, we’re settling this now.”

Skywarp tucked his servo into Thundercracker’s and then extended his other to Starscream. Starscream sighed. He wanted to go to recharge and sleep the stress and irritation of the day off. But now that he felt the nagging sensation of his trinemate’s nipping at his processor he decided that a night under warm frames post bliss being able to bask in the settled calm of their bond would be worth the incoming strain.

The tension in Thundercracker’s face eased up minutely as he felt Starscream’s resignation through the bond as his trinemate stepped forward and took Skywarp’s servo. With a “vop” they were inside their quarters and Thundercracker was slinging the cables off his shoulder and approaching Starscream with intent, servo pressing him down into the berth.

Thundercracker’s fixation on tying him up during interfacing sessions was a relatively new thing. Starscream had no idea what the appeal was besides the bigger mech feeling like he had more control, but the edge of Thundercracker’s irritation with him blunted as he worked over Starscream’s frame, using the cabling to tie his servos together behind his back and then bind his legs together. His wings, thank Primus, were left largely untouched. Most likely so they would more easily be available for biting and touching.

Tentatively, Skywarp prowled across the berth, servo coming up to cup Starscream’s cheek as Thundercracker pulled aside to let him. Skywarp had a borderline oral fixation, and kissing was one of his favorite ways to sate it. He sucked greedily on Starscream’s glossa, digits absentmindedly wandering over his wings, petting them delicately, stroking seams and smoothing over small dents left by Megatron with light little swirls of his digit.

He could feel his array heating up under his paneling though he refused to let it snap open so easily. He had the feeling this was going to be a long and enjoyably degrading night, but he didn’t exactly want to lose all his shame from the get go. He appreciated making his trine work to earn that.

Still though, it was getting harder to focus as Skywarp continued to stimulate him. Starscream nearly jumped when a servo brushed his panel before darting away. He looked up through hazy optics to see Skywarp smirking at him.

“Doing real good Star,” he said placing a light kiss on his nose. Starscream scowled and Skywarp only laughed before setting his mouth on his own again.

Thundercracker slid into place behind him, his servos on Starscream’s wings were not as gentle, gripping and bending and pinching him in ways that made him twitch involuntarily. A time or two his panel nearly brushed Skywarp’s knee and his processor was getting a bit foggy by the time he accidentally let loose a whine at the near contact. 

Skywarp’s lips smiled against his as he delved back in but this time his knee moved up to press against Starscream’s heated panel. He groaned into the kiss and couldn’t help it when his hips seemed to move on their own, rubbing his panel against Skywarp. The friction didn't do much of anything for him except make him feel more desperate and more helpless.

He felt deft digits slip across his paneling and then slip into a seam where the override was. His panel snapped open revealing his spike housing and dripping valve, flush and wet, uncomfortably so. 

Thundercracker pressed almost painfully at his spikehousing, making Starscream gasp and jerk his face out of the kiss with Skywarp as it was kneaded by firm digits. The amount of touching was quickly pushing him into a position of vulnerability and he didn’t quite like that exactly. Didn’t quite like giving up control. Maybe he did enjoy having it taken from him though.

Thundercracker massaged his housing, even slipping a digit inside to rub at the tip, earning him a whimper. Then he began rubbing down farther with his other servo between Starscream’s legs, pushing two digits into his valve and curling them just how he knew he liked. As soon as his digits brushed that particular node, Starscream’s spike slid out of his sheath and then Skywarp was on it, gripping the plump thing and stroking it firmly.

Before Starscream could realize it, something tight and discomforting gripped at the base of his spike. 

“Hey-,” he snarled, looking down to see Thundercracker had placed a ring around the base of his spike, the kind that prevented an overload.

“It’s alright,” Thundercracker purred in a dark tone against his audial, “You can overload from your valve right? It just takes a bit longer to get there.”

A bit longer was an understatement and Thundercracker knew it. Impatient and overtaxed as he often was, Starscream enjoyed getting off quickly via his spike during most interfacing sessions. By the time he could have three overloads from his spike, he could achieve one with his valve.

The overloads were quite different too, the ones from his spike being sharp, short, briefly pleasurable and satisfying, while the ones from his valve were of a more meticulous and slow building kind. He felt them in the distance a long ways off and when they came it felt like they lasted forever and when they went they left him pliant and… uncomfortably open in more ways than just physical.

Few of the times he had completely left himself open to the bond had been in that sort of post overload bliss and he didn’t. He wasn’t. Starscream suddenly became very aware of the bonds that bound him as he felt like he was being pushed up to some sort of cliff edge and he was afraid of what would happen when he toppled over. 

Some of the panic must have ebbed through the bond or shown on his face, but either way the servo on his spike stopped and Skywarp was petting him, this time on his face, neck and shoulders in long soothing strokes.

“Hey,” A helm tapped against his. “If you want to tap out it’s alright.”

“Give me, a minute,” Starscream hissed as he struggled to relax himself. Realistically there was nothing wrong with opening himself up to his trine. He knew that. They had patched up and cared for his rent and torn frame more times than he could count. If there were servos fit for handling his more delicate aspects it was theirs.

Thundercracker was silent behind him and Starscream tentatively reached out to him in the bond. Though he wouldn’t say it out loud, Thundercracker’s smoldering anger with him had him on edge and had his paranoia tearing lightly at the edges of his consciousness. He wasn’t sure, in this moment, what he feared more, the idea of disappointing or the idea of being hurt, though he knew only one of those was a real threat.

Thundercracker’s presence brushed back at his, the smoldering anger and hidden intentions still there yes, but this time a small crack of positive emotion leaked in as well. A large servo splayed its way on Starscream’s thigh.

“You’re doing well Star,” Thundercracker murmured into his audial, voice low and gritty. “Do you want to continue?”

Thundercracker now was affirming his right to an out. Starscream of course knew that he always had an out, that if he didn’t want to continue or be touched a certain way, he could draw that line in the sand and have it not be questioned. But Thundercracker affirming that for him, giving his approval for that option, made it feel more viable, and that in itself made Starscream relax. 

Tension seeped out of his frame as he pushed back into Thundercracker, enjoying sapping the excess heat from the other’s frame.

“No, continue,” Starscream said. And they didn’t question that. Part of it was probably because they could feel the shift in emotion in the bond and part of that was because they knew him well enough that he wouldn’t force himself into situations he didn’t think he could handle. Not with them. Not with this.

His trinemates nodded before their dispositions shifted away from wary concern to what they had been prior.

Thundercracker bit his cabling and Starscream’s vocalizer shuddered out with a whine of static. He felt a soothing glossa lick at it before Thundercracker bit him again, holding his frame as Starscream jerked.

“Maybe if you had been paying us any attention at all,” Thundercracker said, voice low and raspy as he shoved two digits into Starscream’s slick valve, curling them to press against a node that had him feeling like he was perpetually on the verge of overload.

“We wouldn’t have gotten to this point.”

“Come on Screamer, what’s the magic words?” Skywarp cooed as he ran his digit along Starscream’s spike housing. He knew where this was going, they’d done it before, they’d agreed that this was how they settled things getting a bit uneven.

“I told you, I had duties-,” Starscream starts to snarl but he breaks off in a whining moan as Thundercracker starts massaging the node and Starscream can feel the wet heat of his valve growing worse, hear the wet noises increase as Thundercracker plays with him.

He was good at it too. Knowing all the nodes that Starscream liked touched and exactly how he liked them touched. A feather light brush here, a particularly harsh grind there. Starscream found himself squirming in his bonds but Thundercracker didn’t let up.

“It’s fine Warp, he needs to be broken down a bit before he’ll admit it,” Thundercracker says, and Starscream squirms against him as he presses his thumb on his anterior node. Starscream can feel it. The fight is starting to seep out of him as they keep attacking his weak spots. He knows he’s cornered and it’s just a matter of running down the clock of his desperation.

His frame slackens a bit and Thundercracker leans in close to his audial, “Wanna say it now?”

He doesn’t really have any more defenses lined up, just irritation and a blind need to defend himself so he snarls, “No.”

Thundercracker huffs a laugh at that and pulls his digits out of Starscream’s valve.

“Didn’t think so,” Because when did Starscream ever make things easier? Either for himself or for others. “Well if you aren’t going to apologize, may as well put your mouth to use for something else.”

Starscream rolls his optics at the amount of cheese in that line but finds himself being pushed forward into Skywarp’s lap. He loses his balance and finds his face scraping Skywarp’s interfacing plate. Then he feels a servo come between his thighs, spreading them and leaving his valve open on display.

He wants to close them, tries to, but finds Thundercracker’s large servos keeping them prised apart. The digits return to his valve but this time Starscream feels something slick and wet poking at a particularly sensitive port of his.

He lets out a heated moan against Skywarp’s interface and jolts back as Skywarp’s spike pressurizes and nearly slaps him in the face. Skywarp snickers as Starscream glares at him. 

“Come on Screamer open up a little,” Skywarp says. Starscream sets his jaw stubbornly and Skywarp looks behind him pointedly and a moment too late Starscream remembers exactly who is behind him and in him as he receives a rough jab to his sweet spot. His jaw comes loose and ever the opportunist, Skywarp pushes his tip in muttering something incoherent.

He finds his helm gripped and the tip of Skywarp’s spike is jabbing past his intake and he finds himself seizing up tighter around the digits in him which only makes him moan more around Skywarp.

“Primus your mouth,” Skywarp hisses and Starscream lets himself relax as Skywarp eases more of his spike into him. He isn’t as fond of oral as Skywarp is but as he sucks down on Skywarp his trinemate lets out a stream of praises and he can feel his pleasure through the bond, and that, that feels good. It rubs something soft and deep and aching inside of Starscream.

“Mmm, he’s getting wetter back here Warp, think he likes choking on your spike,” Thundercracker says, and he moves his digits in a way that lets out a wet squelch.

“I dunno if it’s that or that he just likes being told how pretty he looks sucking my spike, you like that don’t you Star,” Skywarp says and before he can stop them, Starscream’s wings flicker in acknowledgement. 

Skywarp smirks, but continues, “So good for me Star, such a good boy.” There’s no way Thundercracker missed the way his valve clamped down on his digits at that. He gets another firm rub to his sweet spot and he can feel his legs starting to tremble with an impending overload.

The digits in his valve pull out and Starscream wants to pull off Skywarp’s spike and snap at Thundercracker but with Skywarp’s servo on his helm he just settles for sending an unamused flare through the bond.

“If we haven’t gotten what we wanted yet, you won’t either Star,” Thundercracker said with a light swat to Starscream’s aft. Another flare of irritation. Starscream goes back to sucking Skywarp’s spike, making an obscene slurp in the process. 

He feels Thundercracker’s digits rub at his aft port, slick with lubricant from working over his valve. Starscream’s wings flutter nervously, earning him a soothing servo on them. Thundercracker, draws a line down a sensitive seam, as he pushes in a single digit. Starscream squirms and shifts.

He’s had stimulation back there before but it had been a while. Mercy is a word that comes to his mind but he isn’t willing to ask for it. Thundercracker’s second digit joins the first and a whimper escapes Starscream. He is soon distracted by Skywarp apparently losing the last shred of his self control.

Transfluid is gushing down his intake warm and plentiful. Skywarp groans out his name and Starscream’s wings do twitch prettily at that. His attention for the moment is drawn away from whatever Thundercracker is doing at his back.

Starscream merely focuses his attention on Skywarp, sucking him harder and humming around him to eek more bits of praise and soft exvents of his name. Skywarp pets his helm murmuring soft praises and then slides himself out of Starscream’s intake with an obscene wet noise.

“So good for me Star,” he says, dipping into a wet kiss that quickly grows sloppier. Starscream breaks the kiss with a grunt as he feels the digits pull out from his aft and something else nudge at his entrance. Skywarp looks over his shoulder at their largest trinemate, lined up and ready to push in.

“TC, hold on before you do that, can we do a bit of a position change?” Skywarp says, overeager about some idea he’s just had, Starscream catches through the bond. He’s already pushing Starscream up on his knees. 

“Sure,” Thundercrackers arms come up under his armpits and haul him back, and Starscream tries to keep the flare of arousal being manhandled gives him tamped down, but it's moot. Especially as Thundercracker’s spike rubs at his back entrance before pushing up against it. The give is small at first. Thundercracker is cursing in his audial at the tightness, and every seam of his seems to lock up as he is entered.

The sensation isn’t bad necessarily, just uncomfortably foreign. 

“Warp,” Thundercracker’s voice is tight and strained. “Make him relax a bit.”

Skywarp gives a cheeky salute before ducking down between Starscream’s thighs and with a jolt, lips are on him. Starscream clenches tighter before relaxing as, Skywarp’s glossa starts to lick at the folds of his valve while his thumb rubs his anterior node lightly. A shiver wracks it’s way through Starscream’s frame as him and Thundercracker groan in unison. 

Thundercracker slips deeper in him and the stretch of his spike is starting to feel good in an odd way. The sensation feels intense and tight and Starscream’s valve clenches in want of further stimulation.

“I think Star’s valve is kinda lonely,” Skywarp says, pulling back and wiping lubricant from his face. Skywarp is in his space again, slotting his half pressurized spike against the swollen rim of Starscream’s valve. He’s pressing in for a kiss and Starscream can taste himself on his lips.

“How are you holding up?” Skywarp murmurs against his lips. 

“Better if you’d just spike me,” Starscream tries to snarl but it ends up as more of a whine.

“I can do that,” Warp said agreeably, but Starscream catches the glint of mischief in his optics and his own narrow to slits. Skywarp just keeps that smug grin of his plastered on his face as he slides in. His servos push Starscream’s bound thighs apart so far they burn which only adds to the intensity of being entered.

He and Thundercracker slide in and out of him in an off kilter sort of rhythm and it’s so good Starscream can’t hold back the breathy noises and incessant wing twitches, and he just wants to squirm to work off all the charge in his system. 

Thundercracker’s thrusts are short and harsh, while Skywarps are maddeningly slow and teasing. Neither is quite what he wants or what he needs, heating up his frame more and more but not giving him relief. Still Starscream can feel heat coiling in his systems and as he starts squirming to meet Skywarp’s thrusts he finds that he can- he almost-

“Warp, enough,” Thundercracker commands and Warp stills in him, pressing his lips to Starscream’s just as he is about ready to let out an agonized wail at the loss of stimulation. The wail comes loose anyway a couple seconds later when Skywarp starts teasing his anterior node, rubbing and rolling it between his two digits. 

Thundercracker shifts and he’s pressing against something or some node but it feels good at the same time it feels not enough and Starscream’s intake hitches with some unexpressed amount of frustration and resignation. They’ve got him right up to the edge and he’s going to fall, he’s going to come apart and undone and-

“Okay, okay, okay,” he’s waited up until the eleventh hour to do this so static is frizzing his vocalizer as he’s holding back a near sob. Thundercracker doesn’t let up though, if anything he seems to grind into Starscream’s sweet spot harder, holding the other mech down by his hips as Starscream desperately tries to squirm away from the pleasure.

Skywarp’s servos are petting his wings in a soothing way, dipping into all the seams and sensitive spots he likes and he genuinely doesn’t know if the other is trying to console him or rile him up into more desperation.

“I’m sorry for neglecting the bond,” Starscream gasped.

“There he is,” Skywarp says, pleased, kissing Starscream’s jaw as he reaches down to unlatch the ring from the base of his spike. Thundercracker stops him, pulling him off Skywarp’s spike as he does so. Starscream’s optics fly open at the loss as he near snarls in frustration and desperation.

Then he gets a stinging slap to his valve, followed by another and another as Thundercracker keeps pressing into that spot. He really is sobbing now, coolant running down his cheeks. Thundercracker kisses him then, for the first time in the night. It was hot and heavy and dominating. Starscream feels a rough servo unlatch the ring from his spike at the same time Skywarp slips back inside and begins rutting into his stinging valve harshly.

The charge in Starscream peaks and he turns out of the kiss to gasp only to find a servo gripping his face and pulling him back in, Thundercracker reaches down to grind at his anterior node as his valve hugged Skywarp’s spike, encouraging, pulling, tugging. Thundercracker shoves himself in hard and deep and overloads. Starscream groans as he feels the flood of warmth in his valve. 

“So pretty Star, so good,” Skywarp cooes at him and Thundercracker lets off him enough to let Skywarp steal a kiss.

Starscream just lets out a shuddering exvent in reply, face pinching up as his valve and aft clamp down around the spikes inside them and then Skywarp overloads in him, hot and heavy and good. Starscream overloads with a wail as he finds himself getting sandwiched between two heavy frames that press in to pet him and praise him through it.

Thundercracker’s voice is murmuring to him in one audial low and heavy and Skywarp’s is in the other sweet and husky. He goes limp and lets his optics shutter offline as servos grip him.

When he reboots a few minutes later, his arms are unbound and his helm is in someone’s lap. Servos were stroking his face while another pair were running all over his body, fidgeting with bits of cable and wiping at spots on him here and there.

His optics take a minute to focus and he finds he’s look up into Thundercracker’s pleased face.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like slag,” Starscream’s vocalizer manages but it’s laden with static. “Good thing we’re on leave.” They hadn’t had an interfacing session this taxing in several millennium. Every part of him ached. His panel was still retracted as he wasn’t sure he wanted to close it right yet with how much things down there ached.

“Guess you’ll just have to hang out with us in the berth for most of your leave,” Skywarp says cheerily. It occurs to Starscream that he might’ve spent his rest orchestrating some plan against Megatron, or experimenting in his lab, or picking a fight in some form or fashion. Realization dawned on him.

“You two planned this,” he hissed eyeing his two trinemates and sneering when he didn’t see an ounce of regret in their complexions. 

“Oh for weeks, yes,” Thundercracker admitted easily. 

“Yeah we decided we weren’t going to nag you to keep up your duties with the bond for once,” Skywarp said nodding, before smirking devilishly. “You aren’t the only one who can throw together a plot, Screamer.”

“You planned this yet you were upset when things went exactly as expected?” Starscream glared pointedly at Thundercracker. Thundercracker didn’t budge, gaze darkening.

“I didn’t realize if we stopped nagging you entirely we would stop seeing you at all,” Thundercracker snapped, the irritation and frustration he had been radiating before their fling ebbing back through his end of the bond. Not just that.

Disappointment.

Starscream realized they were disappointed and hurt with him. Guilt hot and heavy washed over Starscream’s frame as his anger wilted.

“I apologize for being so negligent of my duties to my trinemates,” he said, avoiding the optics of either of his partners. “Part of it was sincerely due to an uptick in demands.”

Thundercracker’s face eased up a little before he mirrored the same evil look Skywarp had worn earlier. 

“Well, in that case, you have the better part of a week to help make it up to us.”

A servo was sliding up his thigh again and Starscream’s wings fluttered nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this at some point if i get an idea for it, or if someone else has a good one.... Or I might couple it with another one shotty idea I have.


End file.
